Episode 1.04
'''Episode 4' is the fourth episode of [[Jamestown|'Jamestown']] Season 1. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by San Donovan and premiered on SKY 1 on May 26, 2017. Synopsis Rumour of a goldmine sends a stir of suspicion through the settlement. Meanwhile, Farlow and Redwick resort to espionage to get the better of Jocelyn. Plot weds Silas Sharrow.]] Dr. Christopher Priestley goes out for a walk late at night and heads to the town’s gate. He spots a shadowy figure digging in the cemetery. The next morning, Sir George Yeardley gathers with the doctor, Samuel Castell, Marshal Redwick, Secretary Farlow and Reverend Whitaker to discuss the incident. Jocelyn Castell overhears them in a distance. The grave of Lord De La Warr has been dug up. Farlow remarks that whoever did such a thing was after the Portuguese map to the gold mines of Virginia. The governor wonders who would dig up a man’s grave to discover such map at this point. Back in town, Samuel explains to Christopher and Jocelyn that De La Waar was returning to Jamestown as new governor but died at sea. He also points out if such gold was to be found it would belong to the Virginia Company. Christopher recalls that Farlow had the man buried with haste and, therefore, the map remained a secret until after the burial. Redwick and Farlow discuss the map with Edgar Massinger. Redwick resents Farlow for not having allowed him to go after the gold. Massinger states gold is for fool for fortunes will be made in Virginia due to land and tobacco. Alice Kett, Silas Sharrow and Pepper Sharrow marvel at their farm and blossom crops. Pepper suggests they should be married. Alice and Silas are wed by Reverend Whitaker and all town cheers except for James Read. Samuel Castell gifts the couple with a living cow. .]] During the event, Christopher speaks with Jocelyn in private. He confesses he failed Samuel by not telling him that he visited her after dark. Jocelyn remarks their encounter was innocent and therefore should remain a secret. They are observed by Redwick and Farlow. Farlow suggests they are having an affair and if they ruin her they destroy Samuel. Jocelyn, then, tells Samuel her suspicions that Farlow has the map and wants him to steal it. Samuel refuses. That night, Samuel tries to cuddle with his wife but she turns away. The next day, Temperance Yeardley invites Jocelyn to an evening of embroidery. She falsely expresses her enjoyment. Meanwhile, Samuel visits Farlow, who is writing a secretive letter he tries to conceal at all costs. While Samuel leaves Farlow’s house, Jocelyn joins him. He reveals to his wife the secretary’s odd behavior. He admits the page was completely blank and Jocelyn suggests he was using artichoke ink, since it is invisible. She urges him to steal the letter for it might lead them to the map. That night, Verity Rutter strikes a deal with Meredith. She challenges him to be sober for a month. Henry Sharrow is confronted by Davie McDurran, who caught him observing the Appamattuck women. He tells him of a Englishmen called Jacob Breeling who raped a woman and was tortured to death for three days by the women of the village. They talk about Lord De La Waar’s map. Henry accuses Davie to stealing the map but he denies it. Jocelyn talks to Governor Yeardley about the map. He assures the traitor will be hang and reveals there have been unsuccessful expeditions to try and find the gold in Virginia. Meanwhile, Farlow and Redwick bride Nathan Bailey to woo Mercy in order to acquire information about Jocelyn and Christopher. He immediately does their bidding. Silas and Alice Sharrow receive a visit from Master Massinger at their farm. He suggests Henry took the map but Silas was the smart one for land will bring fortune. Once he leaves, Silas reveals to his wife that Henry believed Yeardley returned to Jamestown for the gold. Meanwhile, Henry digs through Davie’s belongings. He doesn’t find the map but discovers a piece of gold. Matachanna witnesses him leaving the tent. James Read’s jealousy begins to intensity after he witnesses Silas and Alice romancing. In the morning, Governor Yeardley asks the blacksmith to repair his horse’s shoe. He refuses, and out of anger for being refused to wed Alice, gets into a fight with Yeardley, leaving him bleeding. Nathan Bailey takes Mercy for a stroll in the woods and asks her questions about Jocelyn and Christopher. She lets it slip they met and have a secret but she doesn’t know what it is. He kisses her and Mercy finds it odd. Pepper Sharrow is passing by and witnesses the kiss. Bailey returns the information to his bosses and Farlow urges they need to find out about Jocelyn and Christopher’s next encounter. Meredith begins to suffer from his sobriety. Meanwhile, Jocelyn breaks into Farlow’s house and steals the secretive letter. Davie accuses Henry of being a thief and they get into a fight until the elders ask them to stop. Henry runs into the wilderness. James Read is taken before the court and Redwick sentences him to hang until the dead for rebellion against authority. While Read is dragged to the gallows, Silas tries to convince the governor to change his mind, but Yeardley refuses. The wood is kicked but the rope is too long and James doesn’t die. Alice quickly speaks with Governor Yeardley about Read’s value to Jamestown for they do need a blacksmith. The governor eventually agrees to pardon Read as long as he remains obedient. He noose is removed from his neck and James confesses his love for Alice. At the Castells household and while Jocelyn is trying to reveal the content of Farlow’s letter, Mercy foolishly tells her about her encounters with Bailey. Jocelyn becomes enraged at her and banishes Mercy from the house. After just two days without drinking, Meredith already wants to give up Verity’s challenge. Pepper finds Mercy crying outside the Castells household and asks for his pebble back. Meanwhile, Henry finds a boat and Davie. They both admit they do not have the map. However, Henry admits he knows where to find the gold and both set sail together. Meredith goes for a walk at night and Verity spies on him. Samuel manages to smooth things over with Jocelyn and Mercy is allowed to return home.Then, Samuel discovers that his wife stole the letter from Farlow. In the morning, Verity finds Meredith by the river and learns that he had a wife and child back in England but they died while he was drunk at a tavern. Jocelyn commands Mercy to see Bailey again and provide him with a piece of information. This leads Farlow and Redwick to believe they will caught Jocelyn and Christopher together. They urge to the Castell household but find Jocelyn alongside Lady Yeardley and other ladies embroidering the first cross for Virginia. Davie and Henry sail towards the gold. Henry tells Davie how he came to know the way to the gold. Jocelyn visits the Sharrow farm and congratulates Alice on her crops and cow. Jocelyn learns about Henry’s obsession with gold. During Lord De La Waar’s burial, Christopher speaks with Jocelyn again. Farlow and Redwick watch carefully. Jocelyn urges him to stop this because they done nothing wrong. Christopher admits he betrayed Samuel because he loves her. The doctor leaves and Lady Yeardley approaches Jocelyn, remarking that she has captivated Christopher’s attentions. Jocelyn mocks Temperance and leaves. Lady Yeardley tells Reverend Whitaker she finds it puzzling why a woman such as Jocelyn left England. The reverend suggests she should write a letter and Temperance reveals she has. Meredith returns home drunk and Verity attacks him. She tells him she will be a good wife to him but he needs to be a good husband. That night, Governor Yeardley opens a box and looks at the gold map that he stole from De La Waar’s grave. The next morning, Alice and Silas discover that someone slaughter their cow. Gallery DAsnvv8W0AQIZSb.jpg 150247.custom.jpg 136644.fa8472b3-cd46-4682-9937-e115d14eea7b.jpg e7c68be26ff20fa0a4f1569c4ce80a09_1498748897.jpg gallery-1517920987-screen-shot-2018-02-06-at-124252.jpg verityseason1ep4.jpg rSrgmP9wlFtp2luPaYBL6F64Uwz.jpg (2016-06-17+14-28-01)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg qrt9YBhpBQm9x86OeYFgYqrr9h3.jpg 4-1920x768.jpg Jamestown-S01E04-503b5efb8b52ae5e3ed60d68fc21c0c2-full.jpg (2016-07-11+23-09-23)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(5073x3386).jpg DAxao8cXsAAD9TN.jpg Events * Gallows Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Paul Rattray as Davie McDurran * Roseanne Supernault as Matachanna * Callum McGowan as Nathan Bailey External Links * "Episode 4" script written by Bill Gallagher Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes